


Pain, Love, and White Lillies

by y0sh1_7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hope you like this, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I really don't know how to tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oblivious!Hyungwon, Oblivious!Wonho, TW: A Small bit of Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0sh1_7/pseuds/y0sh1_7
Summary: Everything was Lee Hoseok's fault.One day Hyungwon started throwing up lillies. Ever since then things have been spiraling out of control.Hyungwonho AU, Hanahaki trope





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_Matthews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Matthews/gifts), [mizz_apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/gifts), [ShowKi_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowKi_d/gifts).



> Hi all! This is my first fanfiction with kpop idols . I would really appreciate it if you left a review with your opinions on it. It’s going to be a Hanahaki disease trope because I really love it and think that there aren’t enough Hanahaki Hyungwonho stories. I know that this chapter is short. The others won't be I promise.

Everything was Lee Hoseok’s fault.

The stabbing pain in his chest. The ache in his head. The rampaging thoughts. The flowers that he is coughing up.

Hyungwon stared at the beautiful white lily petals in his hand, stained with his own blood. He knows that everything worthwhile in life required a bit of pain but he never once imagined that the pain would be this heart-wrenching. He sighed and flushed the petals down the toilet. He couldn’t have any of the members knowing that he had Hanahaki and definitely not let them know that it the cause was another member the group members, although it is getting difficult to keep all this to himself. He sighs once more and climbs on to his bed knowing that he won't be getting a happy visit from the Sandman on his night either. Lee Hoseok will be visiting his dreams once again.

" _I have to do something about these sleepless nights._ ", thought Hyungwon as he tossed and turned on his bed, " _It's starting to affect my performance and Hyunwoo-hyung is bound to notice._ "

With his mind filling with thoughts and concerns, Hyungwon slowly descended into a restless sleep.

Kihyun had woken up in the middle of the night because he felt parched. He softly made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and on his way back he heard soft whimpers. So soft that he wouldn't have noticed it normally but everything else was dead silent in the dorm at this time of the night. He looked towards where the sounds were coming from and saw that it was from Hyunwoo, Jooheon and Hyungwon's room. He stepped quietly into the room and as he got closer he could see that it was Hyungwon that was making the noises. He got worried. Hyungwon isn’t one to have nightmares, nothing could really disturb Hyungwon and his precious sleep.

Kihyun was about to wake Hyungwon up when all of a sudden he sat up with a gasp. He was panting with wide eyes that were staring straight ahead.

“Hyungwonnie?”, Kihyun whispered hesitantly. “Is everything alright?”

Hyungwon turned his head towards Kihyun and just stared for a couple of seconds before slowly nodding.

“Y-yeah.”, he shakily replied back.  
“Do you want to tell me what’s been bothering you lately?”, asked Kihyun with a concerned gaze.  
Hyungwon took a shuddering breath and said, “I think tha-”,

Before he could finish his sentence, he started coughing. It wasn’t a normal cough either, he was coughing up white lily petals. Kihyun stared in shock at the scene in front of him. After a couple of seconds his brain started again and his instincts kicked in. He rushed to the bathroom to bring the trash can and wet tissues for the blood that Hyungwon was also coughing up. He speed walked back to Hyungwon and set the trash can in front of him.

Neither of them noticed that the coughing and the hurried footsteps had woken up the only other person in the room, Hyunwoo. He was shocked at what he was witnessing. He knew what was happening, he had seen his childhood friend go through it, and his heart felt heavy because of all the pain Hyungwon must be in. Hyunwoo softly got out of bed and in the couple of seconds that it took to reach the two members, Hyungwon had stopped coughing.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. These past few months have been hectic with school and my mental health.

“Who is it?”

The unexpected voice startled both Kihyun and Hyungwon.

“What do you mean?”, Kihyun’s question went ignored while the other two stared at each other. One in shock and the other pleading.   
“Hyungwon, tell me who it is. Please.”  
“I-I can’t”, Hyungwon whispered, looking down.  
“Why? Who is it that you’d throw away your life for? Please...I can’t watch you slowly die. I don’t want to lose someone else to this disease. I- please tell me who it is.” Hyunwoo begged.   
Hyungwon sighed. “Hoseok-hyung”, he said with a defeated voice.

Kihyun was getting frustrated. He wanted to help his friend but he had no idea what was going on. Eventually, he reached his limit. 

“Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?!”, he whisper-yelled.

Hyunwoo turned towards him and sighed. “Hyungwon is suffering from Hanahaki disease. It’s a disease that is borne out of unrequited love. A flower grows in the heart and the person starts coughing up petals until the flower fully blooms and chokes them, resulting in death.”, he explained

Kihyun’s eyes widened bit by bit through Hyunwoo’s explanation. “Isn’t-isn’t there something we can do? There must be a cure, right?”, he asked, helplessness colouring his voice.   
“There is a surgery that removes the flower but it removes the feelings for that person as well. The best-case scenario is that the other person also feels the same and a confession from both can remove the flower naturally.”

Kihyun pondered on that and his mind replayed the conversation that the other two had when suddenly something Hyungwon said popped up.

“Wait! You’re in love with Hoseok-hyung!”, he exclaimed but thankfully not loud enough for anyone else to hear.  
“Yeah…”, Hyungwon sighed. “That’s what makes this harder to handle. First, there’s the fact that no matter what happens, there could be a problem for the group and we could potentially be disbanded. Second, I see him so much. It’s hard to move on when he’s almost always around me.”  
“How long have you been dealing with this?”, Hyunwoo inquired, concerned.   
“I think I’ve been in love with him for a while but the flower petals only started a month or so ago when I finally came to terms with it.”  
“Damn ...you've got rotten luck, Hyungwon-ah.”, the eldest sighed.   
Hyungwon chuckled bitterly. “Yeah...yeah, I do”

The room descended into silence. Nobody knew what to say or if there even was anything anyone could say at that moment. The trio were each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Kihyun’s heart felt heavy. His dear friend, his brother, was going through so much pain, all because he loved someone. Love was meant to be a beautiful thing. Not something that tears people up. Did things always have to be so fucking unfair?! Nevertheless, he vowed to do whatever he could to make things easier for Hyungwon, even if it wasn’t much.

Shownu was angry at the world. Why did those he cared about suffer from this horrendous curse? Why did bad things happen to good people, people who don’t deserve it? But like before, he’d support his friend no matter what he chooses to do. Furthermore, as the leader, he had a bit more power to make things easier for the tall visual. 

Hyungwon, on the other hand, was feeling like a huge weight was taken off his shoulders. He was glad that he finally had people to go to when his feelings got hard to deal with. He was doubly glad that it was Shownu and Kihyun who were the ones that knew. They were the ones who could help him the most with his “delicate issue”. A small smile formed on his face. Things were finally looking up for him.


End file.
